


Bruises

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader brings up Sam's "passionate" bedroom tendencies at the breakfast table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

   “You know, I still have bruises from the other night,” you said during breakfast one morning. Dean didn't look up from his plate as he shoveled in fork after fork of eggs. Sam, however, looked up quickly, his eyes darting between your face and Dean's. You laughed. “I'm only letting you know. You should be more careful next time. I'm a fragile girl,” you said, stuffing a piece of bacon into your mouth. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat.

   “I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” That was when Dean chuckled. Sam's eyes shot to his brother, who was peering up with a stupid grin on his face.

   “Careful, Sammy. Y/N's a good hunter. We wouldn't wanna get her hurt anymore than she already does.” Sam glared at his brother and you chuckled, cutting into your pancakes. The rest of the meal was quiet and Sam kept his eyes on his plate the entire time, not looking at either one of you. Afterwards, when you were washing the dishes, Sam came up behind you and hugged you.

   “I really didn't mean to hurt you,” he said, kissing your head. You put the last of the plates into the drying rack and grabbed a towel to dry your hands.

   “It's fine. Really. It doesn't even hurt. I mean, it was a little more than what I expected from my first time, but I'm a big girl. I don't cry when I get a little banged up,” you said, turning around in his arms. He looked down at you, his face serious.

   “Wait...that was your first time?” he asked, his voice slow and deliberate. You nodded.

   “Yeah. Congratulations, you were my first,” you said with a smile. Suddenly he let go of you and took a few steps back. “Hey, what's wrong? Do I smell or something?”

   “Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? A girl's first time isn't supposed to be so rough. Oh man, I screwed up. God, I'm so sorry, Y/N. I must have really hurt you. Oh my God...” he trailed off, his head in his hands. You rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

   “Sam, stop. It's okay. Honestly, it didn't hurt. I would have told you if it did. And, whether you believe it or not, I really liked it. I mean, I didn't expect my first time to be so intense, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Okay?” Sam looked down at you and smiled a little.

   “Are you sure I didn't hurt you?”

   “Yes, I'm sure. Bruises are nothing to me,” you said, reaching up on your toes to give him a kiss. He seemed reassured by your words.

   “Okay. I'm still sorry I bruised you, though. I gotta watch myself next time.” You laughed.

   “Be as rough with me as you want. I'm not porcelain. I won't break,” you said. He smiled and leaned down to give you another kiss.

 


End file.
